Dynamic Timeline
Key N.A.T: New Arrian Time A.L.T: Arrian Lunar Time L.S.T: '''Lapiaedis Stellar Time '''Timeline '-20,000' January: 'The formation of the world '-9,458 July: Arriah develop a civilization with government and language. '-2093' 2 October: 'Arriah Civilization falls '-2092 16 August: War of the Granite Isle '-2088' 22 January: 'Lapiaedis rises '-2074 22 February: Theka Arriah is formed '-1825' 29 July: Inika Civilization rises '-1766' 22 April: Caisor Civilization rises '-1660' 26 December: Qing Empire rises '-1567' 14 October: Mizraimian Civilization rises '-1389' 2 July: 'Nor Chillia rises '-1284 23 November: Chinca Toka rises '-1191' 24 February: 'Beletha is founded '-817 19 August: 'Posidean Empire rises '-660 30 November: Jimu rises '-654' 21 April: Remorian Empire rises '-237' 25 March: Norasil is founded '-224' 8 January: Hy-Brasil is founded '-106' 12 March: '''The Kingdom of Austerland is founded. '''66 4 September: ''1st Remorian Civil War'' 115 3 September: Tayouan is founded 141 15 January: Nayaain is founded 271 30 January: ''Conquest of Andorium: The Remoria Empire invades their northern cousin, claiming the land belonging to the Andorium Tribes for the Empire. '''460' 6 July: Ottomara is founded 516 8 November: Austoros is founded 627 22 September: ''2nd Remorian Civil War'' 628 23 October: ''Meum Odyssea et Tempus de Spatii is published by Seneca Tacitus Mirumus '''640' 25 August: '''Maxentius reforms Remoria and brings an end to the old corrupt Remorian Empire. He is formally crowned the first Empire by the Remorian Church. '''891 25 October: Soverland is founded 915 19 December: '''The Infinite Empire is at its peak '''1017 9 August: ''Andorium Independence: The Remoria Empire returns power in the Andorium Province to the people of Andorium. '''1142' 27 October: Sover-Austo is formed 1163 7 March: '''Darian of Al-Aishera is crowned king of the Chillian Empire. '''1173 20 June: '''The ''Nor Chillia Civil War ''ends, officially ending the Chillian Empire. '''1174 11 February: Refugees from the fallen Nor Chillian Empire found the Valyuan Republic. 1181 9 October: '''Austerland gains independence from Soverland. '''1193 18 September: '''Remoria restores Ailech as an independent state. '''1201 21 April: Theka Arriah reforms into the Rynland Kingdom 1205 25 March: Refugees from Nor Chillia found the Terrethan Kingdom. 1211 17 December: '''King Darian Al-Aishera of Terretha disappears in the Northern Wastes. '''1212 15 December: Imperial colony of Darian is founded by Terretha in North Western Anaeia. 1214 1 September: Imperial Colony of Jungalia is founded by Terretha in annexed territory from Ottomara. 1226 6 March: Torneth colony is founded by Rynland. 1232 29 April: Terretha annexes Ailech into the Kingdom and renames it the Colony of Dorian 1244 25 April: War of 1244 commences in Terretha territory between Terretha and Valyua. 1246 10 August: Valyua is annexed into Terretha 1249 17 August: New World Trading Co. is created by Terretha. 1253 25 August: War of Tribes commences between Terretha and Norasil and Hy-Brasil. 1254 23 April: '''Construction completes on the Great Tower of Terretha. '''25 December: Artificial Archer (Dispenser) is invented. 1256 5 August: Norasil and Hy-Brasil are annexed into Terretha 15 January: Hedwig-Vexia, Hessaria Colony, and the Prussaria colony unify under Viktorion the Ironclad to create the Koratell Empire. 1258 2 April: ''United Federation of Allied States'' is founded. 1258 3 June: Construction finishes on the Republic Tower 1265 30 August: Terretha Revolution 1267 26 July: Iron Golem Revolt 1268 23 October: Iron Golem Massacre 1278 6 June: '''The Terrethan Kingdom is reformed into the Terretha Res Publica. '''1284 2 February: The piston and redstone circuit are invented by Tiberius Cornell. 1288 4 April: Simon Agrippa invents the rapid fire arrow launcher. 25 March: Septimus Godridge is born. 1291 23 March: Tiberius Cornell redesigns his redstone circuit, making it more efficient. 17 May: Schulturstump is founded 1293 18 February: Simon Agrippa designs the cannon, but is unable to build a working model. 1294 15 July: The Automatic Rapid Fire Artificial Archer Army (ARFAAA) is put into use by the Terretha military, paving the way for advanced weaponry in the future. 1299 12 August: ''Eastern Rebellion - A small group of rebels from Eastern Rynland create a small town in the East, rebelling against Rynland because they weren’t happy with the way the King was ruling the country. '''1301' 4 July: The 1300 War 1304 21 November: Tiberius Cornell, Praetor Drithulus, and King Ryn II are thrown over Cornell Tower by Koratell troops and are killed. 11 December: Terreth of Torneth Colony becomes the Steward of Rynland. 1305 2 April: ''The Great Flood'' 1309 9 October: The Treaty of Ternisse: ''Gathering in Ternisse, Koratell, delegates from all member nations in the United Federation drafted and signed the Treaty of Ternisse, which split Koratell into two north and south halves, as well as a piece of Koratell being split into the Federal State of Staxonboro, which was owned by the United Federation. '''1319' 26 June: ''Astro 1 mission is a success, sending the first man, Valyuan colonel Altair Tesar, into space. '''1320' 19 July: ''Lunar 1 mission is a success, landing the first people, Altair Tesar, Samuel Livius, and Septimus Godridge to Lunar Maximus. '''26 August: '''Lunar Parva is scientifically confirmed to be a satellite of Lunar Maximus. '''1322' 2 April: ''Astro 2 mission is a success. '''6 May: 'Astro 3 ''is the first major failure in the ''Space Quests 13 September: ''Astro 4 is successful. '''1325' 16 August: ''Astro 5 sends Terrence Flokk into space, orbiting Mea Asta for 1 month. '''1327' 6 April: ''Eberes 1'', the first planned mission to Eberes fails. 15 July: ''Eberes 2 mission succeeds. '''1333' 16 November: '''Frederic Gratian begins work on his "Light Capture Device" '''1334 28 July: '''First Photograph taken in Terretha. '''19 August: '''Architect Antoine Gratian complete construction on the town of Val Gratian. '''1337 17 January: ''Moiette Independence'' 1338 15 November: Septimus Galigan dies 1341 9 September: Andera War 1342 3 July: ' ''Torneth Secession '''1344 28 April: First successful cannon is invented by Rynland for the war in Torneth. 1345 1 May: '''Torneth founded '''29 July: First Tank is invented by Terretha. 1346 19 November: Remoria-Andera War 1350 19 March: '''First case of the Great Plague is reported in Chinca Toka. '''17 October: '''Oliver Godridge sails around the world. '''1351 25 October: '''Anderan Independance '''1352 1 August: Samuel Katarius and Septimus Godridge cure the Plague 1355 2 February: ''The Astro 6 mission begins preparations after Septimus Godridge convinces Praetor Derilius to fund a new ''Space Quest. 19 November: ''The Astro 6 mission is cancelled when the project runs out of funding. '''1356' 19 October: 'Construction on Jokendam is completed, including the ''Gartrudraffen. '''1361 25 November: ''1st Terrethan Civil War'' 1362 1 March: Colony of Darian leaves Terretha and Jokenstomp is founded. 6 October: '''The first gun is invented by Percius d'Montroux, a Moiette inventor. '''1365 3 June: The Terretha Res Publica falls and the Empire begins. 1366 15 April: '''Antoine Gratian is executed on the Tribuline. '''21 April: Oliver Godridge is exiled 1372 4 May: '''Jungalian independance '''1376 4 November: '''South Koratell annexes part of North Koratell. United Federation does not intervene. '''1380 17 October: Samuel Livius dies. 1382 7 February: Elius Cornell is born. 24 March: Septimus Godridge is killed on the Tribuline for suspected treachery against the Terrethan Empire. 1383 15 April: Southern Koratell annexes North Koratell, forming the Koratell Union 1384 19 September: The Koratell Union takes control of Chinca Toka and Sover-Austo. 1387 9 May: '''The Radio is invented by Gallerius Varro in Ciricane, Terretha. '''1388 28 May: '''Koratell invasion of Jungalia, resulting in the annexation of Jungalia into the Koratell Union. '''1389 2 January: Koratell invades Federation State of Staxonboro and the Winding Pass, taking them both by surprise. 5 January: United Federation declares war on Koratell, but many of the countries refuse to go to war against Koratell, making the Federation practically useless. 17 January: [http://mea-asta.wikia.com/wiki/First_Tragic_War First Tragic War] 15 March: Thomas Newton of Andera is born. 1392 9 December: '''The first guns are used in combat in the ''Battle of Maumont Fields ''by the Terrethan military. '''1394 13 January: 'Lars Arrius Metila releases his second hit record, ''Shade of the South '''19 September: Two Terretha rescue pilots are captured and imprisoned by Koratell troopers. 1395 30 March: '''The Terrethan prisoner pilots are rescued by a Rynland Patrol team. '''1402 16 April: '''Rynland inventor and politician, Samuel Katarius dies '''1404 14 July: ''Astro 7'' launches 1407 2 February: '''Terrethan Nuclear program is started. '''1409 17 October: '''The Terrethan Science Division recruits dozens of scientists and engineers to design new, perfected rockets for space travel. ''The Imperial Space Program ''begins it's 10 year project. '''1414 19 March: ''Tragic War II'' 17 July: '''First Nuclear weapon is invented by the Terretha Science Division. '''1415 24 July: '''Cecilia Virilis releases her first hit record, ''It's Been a Long Time, ''breaking all music records across the world. '''1418 9 August: '''First fully automatic guns begin testing in Terretha. '''12 August: ''Tragic War II officially ends with the dissolution of the Koratell Union. '''1420' 19 March: '''International University of Andera welcomes its first class of students. '''30 May: '''After a reawakening in space exploration, the ''Lunar 6 ''Terrethan manned Lunar Maximus landing is planned as a 100 year celebration of the first moon landing. '''15 April: MCEdit becomes World Edit 10 November: Thomas Newton invents the Automobile. 21 December: Tenebris Rima (black hole) discovered by Amarcko Godridge, and Oliver Godridge. 1421 9 June: 'The ''Zuerber ot Viness is completed in Jokendam, becoming the nation's official Commons building. '''1422 13 February: '''Austoros is refounded by the United Federation. '''14 June: Rynland Space Initiative 31 August: Chinca Toka, Jungalia, and Jokenstomp are all refounded by the United Federation. 29 October: 2nd Remoria-Andera War 1424 22 April: '''Terretha stations troops and military posts throughout Beletha and Yahabad to keep a watch on Koratell and to aid Posidea with recon about Yahabad. They also set up nuclear bases in the south. '''28 August: Newton Industries is founded 20 September: ''Koratell Economic Leap'' * Koratell sets up a trade deal with Jungalia, and their economy skyrockets. * Koratell buys out Wald Handel, a Jungalian trading company. * Koratell switches to Free Market society. * Koratell increases employment rates because of their new Wald Handel company, they have more jobs. * Koratell begins iron and redstone mining. * Koratell sells the City of Studenhad to the United Federation for 1,000 denarii, who then gives it back to Jungalia. 1425 28 August: ''Astro 8, funded by both the governments of Terretha, Valyua, and Rynland, as well as the Godridge and Newton families reaches the outer atmosphere and builds the ''Astraeus Space Station. 1426 7 March: '''GodridgeX Company is founded. '''21 October: '''Godridge Photographic Space Satellite is sent into orbit. '''1427 15 January: LPLR Mission is a success. 20 March: Amarcko Godridge sells GodridgeX to Space Corp for 120 denarii. 20 April: Thomas Newton invents the solar panel, which creates energy using the suns power. 14 June: '''First Atomic Bomb is used by Andera against Remoria in an effort to end the 2nd Remoria-Andera War. '''22 December: ''2nd Jimu-Qing War'' 1428 8 January: LPLR 2 & ELRS ''missions. '''13 July:' Robula Redstone Circuit is invented by Paseena Robula, a pass time inventor from Austoros. 1429 19 July: ''Millenium War begins -'' '''Space exploration and technology advancements in Terretha halt as the Millenium War breaks out in Arsenia. '''1431 12 April: Johann Beltz of Koratell is the first person from Koratell to enter space, he orbits Mea Asta twice. 25 August: Emmanuel Strauben invents his own more efficient Redstone power circuit by remodeling and perfecting the Robula Model Circuit. 1432 5 January: Bradley Arderren is born in Dawnharbor, Andera 1433 6 May: Air Balloon is invented by Valyuan inventor Balthazar Darius 1434 26 July: ''Eberes 4'' - manned exploration of the planet Eberes, the closest planet to Mea Asta. 1435 4 June: ''Operation Luna - first manned exploration of of Lunar Parva, a previously unknown and unreachable world. '''1436' 6 April: '''I World Games held in Terretha City '''14 April: Second Terretha Civil War begins: Emperor Aeleus is assassinated at the I World Games by Argus Brutenus. 1437: 14 June: Praem Magister Franz Heimlin of Koratell is assassinated. 5 July: Koratell Revolution 1438 27 December: New Imperial Koratell is founded. 1439 30 May: World Council holds a peace summit in Andera. 9 December: ' ''Third Tragic War '''1443 8 July: '''Yahabad falls to Terretha, and Beletha surrenders soon after. '''1448 13 August: II World Games held in Southpool, Andera 1449 2 September: Bradley Arderren meets Thomas Newton, Amarcko shows him his films. Bradley’s interest in film begins. 6 December: '''Soverland goes to Lunar Maximus and constructs more additions to the International Base. '''1452 13 March: Bradley Arderren releases his first major film: “Paradise en Luna” 29 March: Thomas Newton publishes his novel: “1499” 9 June: III World Games held in Moietta. 1456 5 August: IV World Games held in Terretha City 1458 16 May: United Federation sends in troops to Mizraimia to push back their territory grab. 1460 11 April: V World Games held in Posidea 24 December: Thomas Newton retires from Newton Industries. Troy Finn becomes the CEO of Newton Industries 1463 24 October: Newton Industries begins construction on the Mega Monorail system 1464 1 February: Thomas Newton dies 8 March: VI World Games held in Stavgorod, Soverland 28 September: Soverland, Terretha, and Posidea form the Ultimate Triumvirate 1468 26 March: VII World Games held in Areopolis, Posidea 1472 1 July: VIII World Games held in Andera City 22 September: ''Mea Asta: Of History and Lost Records, written by Oliver Godridge, is released by the Godridge family. '''1476' 8 June: IX World Games held in Terretha City 1483 17 December: ''The End Wars'' 1484 December 5: '''Imperial Rynland is founded. '''1487 19 November: After a massive nuclear war which claimed the lives of 75% of Mea Asta's population, the End Wars officially ends when there is no one left to fight. The Lost Ages begin. 1496 12 December: ''Third Terretha Civil War begins'': '''Terretha Emperor Dominius Imperius is assassinated while two clans rise up, the Dicesh and the Ariada. These groups fight for supreme control over Terretha. '''1506 19 October: '''The Dicesh and the Ariada clans meet in Ciricane to discuss a peace treaty. The ''Peace of Ciricane ''concludes with the Dicesh in control of western Angianova, and the Ariada in control of the east. '''1548 4 March: 'Prince Kaylith Helmcast of Jokenstomp begins the ''Barnashe Genocide, killing all ethnically Barnashi people. '''1568 29 September: '''The Aimorh Famine strikes the Dasilic islands. '''1571 12 August: '''The Ariada regime forms into a democratic government, allowing consular elections for the first time. '''1575 19 September: ''Rynland Civil War ''- Unhappy with the way the Eastern government was running the country, Western Rynland decided to secede from Rynland, leading sieges on Eastern Forts and Cities. 28 October: '''The Ariada family steps down from their figure head seat of power in Terretha. The Ariada is renamed to the Republic of Terretha. '''1576 18 January: '''Koratell reestablishes it's parliament, ending the 87 year rule of the Erste Imperium. '''1577 9 March: ''The Kahadem Wars: The Grande Army of Jokenstomp invades their neighboring nation of Kahadem, with Prince Maxreil Faricovi leading the army. '''1579' 5 October: 'The Kahadem Wars end with the singing of the ''Treaty of Beletha. '''1580 12 May: ''The Storm Risings begin: Militia groups rise up to establish a better government in Andera. '''1581' 13 May: 'The Central Alliance is founded by Koratell and Terretha. '''19 September: '''The University of Terretha welcomes it's first class, marking the start of the Reawakening. 1'7 November: ''Rynland Civil War: The battle of Halen Ridge is the last confirmed victory for East Rynland. '''1582' 1 October: '''Rynland restores its democracy, allowing for fair elections to take place. The corrupt government is ousted. '''1589 17 January: West Jungalia declares its interest in splitting from East Jungalia, and makes it clear that they will do whatever it takes to have freedom. 6 February: Terretha and East Jungalia sign the Rubnik Accords, forging an alliance between the two sovereign nations, and pulling Terretha into the Civil War. 27 May: '''West Jungalia officially secedes from East Jungalia. '''30 May: Jungalia Civil War begins: '''Differences in language and culture separate Jungalia into two sectors, East and West Jungalia. While East Jungalia held control over the Parliament, West Jungalia was left voiceless. This lead the West to rise up and attempt to overthrow the East. '''1590 29 March: Koratell and Terretha peacekeepers are sent to the Sarkovian Islands (Soverland) in order to ensure peace throughout the ongoing political reforms and peaceful protests. 19 September: '''August Galloway officially becomes the richest man in the world. '''1592 16 January: '''Mizraimia local, Khan Makara Phirun takes unofficial command over the local tribes in the Mizraimian Region, uniting them into a single federation. '''19 April: The Sarkovian Liberators and the Soverland Loyalists create an armistice. The Soverland government is gutted, and the Sarkovian Liberal Society establishes the New Sarkovian Administration. 17 June: Ammenski Alexarus invents the ultimate and perfect version of the Redstone power circuit using the newly invented Command Console. 23 July: Private inventor, Hosnia Mando of the Eretova Colony invents the first Hyperspeed Transit system. Several months later, Hosnia moves to Terretha where his invention is sold to the Terrethan Science Division to be implemented into everyday use. 1 August: The Central Alliance sets a new law which helps the economies of all Allied nations. 25 November: The August Galloway scandal continues, as investigators look deeper into the history of Galloway and his rapid ascent to money and fame. 1593 30 August: '''August Galloway is killed on his golden birthday. '''7 October: '''Scientific documents from the late 15th century allow for a small technological leap forward, and a new rebirth in scientific and exploratory thinking. '''1594 5 August: '''The X World Games are held in Hedwigheim, Koratell. '''12 September: '''The Discovery Initiative, a division of the Central Alliance, focussed on re-exploring and colonizing the world, as well as space exploration and scientific discovery is established. '''19 November: '''The C.S Northview, the Discovery Initiatives first exploration vessel departs from Taracina, bound for northern exploration. (Roughly an 18 month voyage.) '''27 December: '''Following in the footsteps of Sarkovia and Jungalia, the Eretova Colony Council appeals to the Central Alliance for nationhood. '''1595 5 January: '''The Central Alliance grants the Eretova Colony nationhood. Diplomats are sent to help establish a secure government. '''17 January: '''The C.S Atlas departs from Hedwigheim on a mission to explore the Southern ice caps. (7 month voyage.) '''30 August: '''The C.S Atlas returns from the southern ice caps, bringing back several shards of Thecium they acquired. '''29 September: '''The Fallkirk Transmission is received by a Central Alliance intelligence station. '''1596 29 February: '''Koratell engineer, Johann Monteur reinvents the rocket using spare parts from a wrecked bomber plane. '''12 March: '''The ''Storm Risings ''are still taking place in Andera. However, following the Fallkirk Transmission, the Central Alliance debates intervening, much like they did during the Sarkovian and Jungalian Civil Wars. '''12 May: '''The C.S Northview returns from its 18 month mission. '''25 November: '''Zed Neander releases his first and only record, ''Alone, ''which quickly becomes the most popular song in the western world. '''1597 11 August: '''Terrethan Thecium mines are opened in the Southern ice caps. '''1598 8 February: 'First solid broadcast connection is established between Andera and the Central Alliance (stationed in Fallkirk) '''5 April: '''An expeditionary force scouting across southern Eubrogora comes across Bavenna, where they find that Austoros has been functioning as a stable democracy for years. '''21 April: '''Austoros is internationally recognized, and is granted acceptance into the Central Alliance. '''21 July: '''The ''Jokendam Fires - Three buildings, all within a mile of the Cathedral burn down in the night, killing 15. '''6 August: '''Icarus Quell arrives in Terretha City. He is the second easterner to visit the west in 100 years (second to August Galloway) '''7 August: '''In Terretha City, the Terrethan International Bank is robbed by three professional criminals. 10,368 UD are stolen from the Galloway Vault. '''12 November: ''The November 12th Bombings - targeting government officials and aristocrats, revolutionaries plant 6 massive bombs around Jokendam city, killing Emperor Wilrona Faricovi. '''13 November: '''The ''Jokenstomp Civil War ''begins: Grande General Julivice Vicario, leader of the Jokenstomp Royal Army, becomes the intermediary leader of Jokenstomp, leading the Royal Army against the rebels in an attempt to crush the rebellion before it really begins. '''12 December: '''The URS Deepwater Rynland vessel completes the first trans-Laenian trade run in over 110 years, trading with Studenhad, Trilliada, Hedwigheim, Ciricane, and Taracina. '''1599' 19 May: 'Failing to crush the rebellion before it builds up steam, Grande General Julivice Vicario of Jokenstomp is killed in the ''Battle of Sohne. His second in command, Maximen Brinwald takes command of Jokenstomp. '19 June: '''Elmegio Tinnden is appointed as the leader of the Jokenstomp Rebel movement, and his three brothers are placed in high rank positions. '''28 August: '''The Central Alliance's ''Eastward Movement ''program sets up three cities in southern Antosia, creating a transportation route to connect Andera with Terretha. '''1 October: '''Rynland, under the jurisdiction of the Central Alliance, sets up a colony on western Antosia, rebuilding the nation of Torneth. '''4 November: '''In Jokenstomp, the ''First Battle of Dundoran ''places the Grande Army, under the leadership of Maximen Brinwald, in a position of superiority, placing the rebellion at high risk. '''19 December: '''The Torneth and Moiette colonies are granted nation status, and are recognized by all Central Alliance nations. '''31 December: ' - Thousands come from all around the western world to Terretha City to celebrate the new year in one of the biggest celebrations of all time. - The first two statues of Terretha's ''Influencial Heroes ''monument in central Terretha City are unveiled: Praetor Drithulus, and Alan Dodgery (who was present in person at the unveiling) - Commanding the Jokenstomp armies from the safe countryside, the Big Three (Captain Roneas Wolfhelm, Lieutenant Gradian Wilpart, and Grande General Maximen Brinwald) meet in the ''Draffenden ot Erossera ''(Home of the Kings) to discuss the future of Jokenstomp. '''1600 13 January: '''Famous Terrethan, Alan Dodgery, known as the "Father of Modern Terretha" passes away, just after achieving his goal of seeing the turn of the century. '''29 February: '''After years of attempting to make contact with Salantium, the Central Alliance is finally granted a meeting with Salantium leader Krai Aliquora Sulka. '''19 May: ''The Battle of Shanddon is a failure for Brinwald. Attempting to kill Elmegio Tinnden, the 101st Company battled into the rebellion's headquarters, but failed. '''1601' 14 February: 'In the ''Battle of Allennes, ''Brindwald's army pushes through Allennes, the rebellion's last major stronghold. From here, the rest of the Rebellion's settlements are open for attack. '''1 May: '''After fighting in much of the countryside in search of Elmegio Tinnden, he is found hiding out near Schulturstump, where he is captured during the ''Siege of Schulturstump. '7 May: '''Elmegio Tinnden is executed with his three brothers in Dalmar Redunk Platza in front of the Opera House. '''9 May: '''The Big Three draft the ''Champlinin Edict. '''11 May: '''The Cabinet officially approves the ''Champlinin Edict, ''and the Big Three sign it in the ''Zuerber ot Viness, ''officially outlawing political opposition and rebellion in Jokenstomp. '''21 July: '''The Cabinet officially recognizes Maximen Brinwald as the heir to the Jokenstomp throne. '''1602 19 January: 'Maximen Brinwald is officially crowned Emperor of Jokenstomp in the ''Volkreis Cathedrale in Jokendam. '''25 March: '''Icarus Quell leaves on his world wide journey from Tristeri, Terretha aboard the C.S Titanus. '''4 June: '''The New Republic of Andera officially joins the Central Alliance. '''19 November: '''New studies into Physics allow for a small breakthrough in the scientific world. '''1603 2 March: '''A Jokenstomp joint mission between the Grande Army and the science division fire a massive cannon shell into sub orbital space. The shell eventually lands in Andera. No one is harmed, but this frightens the Central Alliance, who now sees that Jokenstomp has advanced weaponry. '''7 August: '''The Terretha Constitution is drafted, reshaping the way that Terretha politics work. Inspired by the days of old, the new Terrethan Government places all executive power upon the Praetor. '''18 September: '''Maximen Brinwald is officially crowned King of West Jungalia by the West Jungalian people. '''9 October: '''Construction on the ''Arcke ot Ablasse ''begins in Jokendam, in honor of Emperor Brinwald. '''17 October: '''The first Rynland presidential debate takes place on international Central Alliance radio, and is the most talked about event across the western world. '''26 December: '''The first commercial round trip from Bull Harbor to Bellwatch is successful. '''1604 8 January: '''Jackson Cropper is elected and sworn in as the 4th president of Rynland. '''21 March: '''West Jungalia begins seizing all trade ships passing through or near to their water space. '''27 March: '''The Central Alliance threatens West Jungalia by sending naval vessels to patrol the seas near West Jungalia's coast in order to protect passing trade ships. '''10 May: '''Rynland formall joins into an alliance with Jokenstomp. '''19 May: '''The west isle of Rynland formally secedes from the United Provinces of Rynland, forming the True Provinces of Rynland. '''1605 26 February: 'During a rally in Jokendam, a member of a radical group attempts to assassinate Emperor Maximen Brinwald, however, Brinwald is only wounded by a non lethal gunshot wound. '''9 March: '''West Jungalia sinks the ''Hauserberg, ''another trade vessel, pushing back against the Central Alliance. By sinking that vessel, West Jungalia broke the terms set up in the ''Treaty of Trilliada. '''20 May: '''Jokenstomp's Grande Army invades Taniland, expecting to annex it before this time next year. '''6 November: '''Emperor Brinwald dissolves the Jokenstomp cabinet entirely. '''1606 8 January: '''Jokenstomp annexes all of Taniland into the empire. '''19 February: '''West Jungalia sinks another trade vessel, the Kuntehr-Zellehn, a Koratese ship carrying Thecium. '''25 February: ''Laenian Trade War: ''After and emergency meeting in Terretha City, the Central Alliance mobilizes more security vessels to sink any suspicious West Jungalian ships in the Neutral Zone. '''1 March: '''In a speech to the people, Emperor Brinwald denounces the actions of the Central Alliance as imperialistic and corrupt, claiming that the only reason the Central Alliance went to war was to protect the Rothenhaus' assets. '''6 April: '''The Central Alliance decides that if Emperor Brinwald invades another country, they must go to war in order to stop him. '''15 April: '''Brinwald recruits Benedict Wallerstein into the regime, using the entrepreneur's assets to gain an economic edge over the Central Alliance. '''30 April: '''In response to Brinwald's recruitment of Wallerstein, Terretha raises tariffs on all imported goods entering into Terretha.